


Sparkling care lessons continue

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A sparkling's tale [29]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Optimus continues his care of baby Bumblebee through Ratchet's instructions. Next is a bath!





	1. Sparkling care lessons continue

**Author's Note:**

> Optimus continues his care of baby Bumblebee through Ratchet's instructions. Next is a bath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus' first try at giving Bumblebee his bath.


	2. Sparkling care lessons continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next lesson; engage Sparkling in learning activities.


	3. Nap time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing Sparkling needs lots of sleep...


	4. Success?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus hopes Bee sleeps.


	5. One fast sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope! Bumblebee was faking sleep!


	6. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gives in.


End file.
